Overcoming The Odds
by DJ Greatness
Summary: Can John Cena rise back to the top of the WWE mountain after a year on the shelf due to Ryback and can he do it with the woman he loves?
1. Extreme Rules 2013

Author's Note: Thank guys for review my previous Cena/Kaitlyn fanfic now Inbox me on what other stories you guys want and I do them anyway enjoy the story!

Extreme Rules May 19th 2013 St Louis Missouri 10:15 pm

The match was still going on it was Cena and Ryback for The WWE title in a Last Man Standing Match. It was a brutal encounter

"CENA with a fire extinguisher to the skull of Ryback!" yelled Michael Cole

"Stay down Ryback" said Kaitlyn Cena's longtime girlfriend.

They were together for nearly a year in a half.

"Can Ryback beat the count?" said The King

Ryback managed to get to his feet by 9

"Damnit" yelled Kaitlyn

Cena then tried to hit an AA on Ryback but Ryback reversed and what happen next would nearly shake Kaitlyn's entire world.

"No!" yelled Michael

Ryback had just put Cena and Himself through the lighting area.

As The Crowd yelled at the carnage, Kaitlyn rushed out of her locker room and went to the stage area.

What she saw was the broken bodies of Ryback and the man that she loved on the ground.

Tears were running down her face as Cena laid motionless.

"John?" Kaitlyn said

"People give us some room we need to operate" said one of the EMT's

As Cena was loaded onto the stretcher Kaitlyn was a complete mess.

"It's ok Kaitlyn its ok." Said Layla comforting Kaitlyn.

"What if he isn't Lay John's my everything I wouldn't know what to do if he….

Kaitlyn couldn't finish the sentence because of the arrival of her former best friend now enemy AJ Lee.

"Hey Kait" said AJ

"Leave her alone Looney Tunes" said Layla

"First of all its AJ and 2nd I wanted to say I hope John's ok" said AJ

Kaitlyn was shocked at AJ's behavior until this…

"Because he has to see you every day he wakes up I'm surprised God hasn't took his soul yet just because he feels bad for him to be with a fat pig like you." AJ said

Kaitlyn has lost it she lashed out on her former best friend and the fight enrages into a full on riot until security broke it up.

Hours after The PPV ended Kaitlyn couldn't stay for the post-show she had to check on John.

"Hey Kaitlyn where you're going?" asked Layla

"I have to go check on John" she answered

"Good Luck girl" she said

Kaitlyn then ran fast out of the arena and loaded her car with her and John's belongings and sped out of the arena and into the hospital parking lot.

"Um hey do you have a patient here under the name John Cena?" Kaitlyn asked

"Um yes we do he's in room 402" said the nurse

"Ok thanks" Kaitlyn said

Kaitlyn rushed into the elevator. The 30 second ride seemed like an eternity to her.

When it stopped at her destination she literally rushed past the doctors and into John's room.

John was unconscious and had bandages on over his body.

Then The Doctor entered

"Are you Miss Kaitlyn" He asked

"Yes"

"Well Mr. Cena has a lot of internal injuries and minor burns to his body and he has seemed have neck and spinal problems not major but not minor neither." He asked

After hearing most of that Kaitlyn had broken down inside but her pride wouldn't let her do it in front of the doctor.

Immediately when he left Kaitlyn then broke down both physically and emotionally.

Kaitlyn then walked over to John tears streaming down her face.

"John please do not leave me please John don't die I love you" Kaitlyn pleaded

Kaitlyn tears began to land on John and then He slowly opened his eyes

"Kaitlyn please don't cry" John said

"John?" Kaitlyn said


	2. Out for a Year

"Yeah it's me what happened?" John said

"Ryback put you through the stage"Kaitlyn answered

As John was about to talk he starts to cough up blood.

"We need a dam doctor now!" Kaitlyn yelled

The Doctors came in and checked and fixed John up.

A Few Weeks Later

As John and Kaitlyn were talking Dr. Andrews came in.

"Um Mr. Cena may I talk to you alone for a minute?" Dr. Andrews said

"Sure Doc. Kaitlyn can the doc and I talk for a sec?" John asked

"Sure" she answered

"Thanks babe" John said

A Few minutes later as Dr. Andrews exited Kaitlyn entered back in to see John with a depressed look on his face.

"John what's wrong?" Kaitlyn asked

"Andrews said that due to my injuries I'm out of action for at least year and a half and worse they think that I might not be able to compete ever again." John said

Kaitlyn just stood there with a blank look on her face.

"Kaitlyn this is what I've done for 14 years this is all I've known for my entire life. What am I supposed to do if I can't do this?" John said

For the first time in his life John was crying hard. It meant that much to him that he had doubt about his future and life.

Kaitlyn walked over and comforted John.

"We're going to get through this and you're going back to the top even if it kills you and me." Kaitlyn said


	3. Fake Champion

For The next 10 and ½ Months John couldn't even watch Monday Night Raw.

From What Randy told them The night after Extreme Rules Triple H came out and vacated The WWE Championship and created a tournament to see who'd become the new WWE Champion at Payback.

As it turned out Ryback became WWE Champion when he defeated CM Punk at Payback.

As Ryback fed upon the entire WWE roster there was one man lurking in the shadows who wanted back what was his and what he'd never lost.

As Ryback finished his match against Randy Orton a strange video appeared on the titantron.

"Ryback you will pay for your sins. You are not the real WWE Champion. You are just a thief in the night. I'm coming to take back what's mine and it starts this Sunday at The Royal Rumble" The Mysterious Voice said

Ryback just stood there with a plain look on his face.

"I cannot wait for this Sunday" John said

"I know right my man is back" Kaitlyn said

"And I'm coming back because of 1 reason" John said

"To become WWE Champion?" Kaitlyn guessed

"No for you" John said

Kaitlyn ran and kissed John and John kissed back. Both fighting for dominance and they went into the bedroom and then they stripped each other of their clothes and John laid Kaitlyn on the bed they began to kiss again and John then position himself and WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!

Pumped the brakes this is Rated T not Rated M sorry guys but no sexual content and you guys won't find out until the end. Thanks for reading!


	4. Royal Rumble 2014

Royal Rumble 2014 Boston Massachusetts

January 19th

The Matches were great except the last one. Ryback had just retained the title against Sheamus and Orton in a Triple Threat Match.

Ryback walked around backstage until he stumbled across Kaitlyn.

"Oh look what we have her The Walking Kiss of Death in The WWE" Ryback said

"What do you want Ryberg?" said Kaitlyn

"Nothing hoe but first how's your boy toy John Cena?" Ryback said

Kaitlyn responded with a slap and left.

The Rumble match was great It was down to Orton and Sheamus until the clock went on.

Number 30 had yet to enter.

5…..4…..3….2…..1…..

The blast of a hip hop beat went through the arena until the words appeared on the titantron.

HUSTLE  
LOYALTLY  
RESPECT!

John Cena busted throught the curtain and the crowd went nuts!

Cena charged into the ring and went right after Orton and Sheamus.

It was an all out war until Cena eliminates Orton and then…..

"BROUGE KICK!" yelled JBl

Cena was just nailed by Sheamus.

Sheamus had Cena over his shoulder until Cena flipped Sheamus over and onto his shoulders and AA him over the ropes.

"John Cena has won The Royal Rumble" yelled Michael Cole

"And in his hometown no less this is incredible" said King

As Cena celebrated there were three figures in black watching the screen.

"INJUSTICE" they all said at once.


	5. The Return to Monday Night Raw

Monday Night Raw January 15th 2014

"Ladies & Gentlemen Welcome Back JOHN CENA!" yelled Lillian Garcia

Hustle, Loyalty and Respect song blasted through the arena as John Cena entered to a huge ovation as he slid down into the ring.

"I'm back!" yelled Cena

The whole crowd was crazy and excited until

Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Liyma. Delta. SHIELD.

Up in the crowd came Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

And they were coming for Cena.

The Shield surrounded the ring as John prepared to go to war until

"I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD, THEY TALK TO ME"

The theme song of Randy Orton who charged to Seth Rollins.

While Orton was on Seth, the other 2 were attacking Cena until

Sheamus comes and helps Cena with the other two members.

The Shield then bailed out into the crowd.

"You guys wanna jump somebody?!" Cena yelled

"Well guess what The 6 of us will make history on February 16" Cena said

"Because it will be The Shield vs. John Cena, Randy Orton and Sheamus"

"You on Cena" Ambrose said

"But inside The ELIMINATION CHAMBER!" Cena said

The Shield didn't even look intimidated.

"At Elimination Chamber Justice gets served!" Cena yelled


	6. RYBACK RULES!

Monday Night Raw January 22nd 2014

"What a Spear!" "Can Kaitlyn do it?" Michael Cole said

"1…2…3" "YES!"

"Here is your winner and new WWE Divas Champion Kaitlyn!"

Kaitlyn had just defeated her former friend AJ Lee to recapture the title.

"Excuse me Kaitlyn may I have a comment on your win?" Matt Striker asked

"This is the greatest experience of my life and…."

Then Kaitlyn was interrupted by three familiar words.

FEED ME MORE!

The WWE Champion Ryback began to march to the ring where Kaitlyn was.

"Uh Ryback what are you doing out here?" Matt Striker said.

Ryback responded with a MeatHook and Shellshock to Striker.

Ryback then threw the lifeless Striker out of the ring and began to corner Kaitlyn until

John Cena's music blared through the area but Cena didn't come out.

The Titantron showed The Shield attacking Cena, Sheamus and Orton with weapons.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Roman Reigns yelled

Kaitlyn then realized that she was in deep trouble as her lover was unconscious.

As Kaitlyn turned around she was struck with a Meat Hook by Ryback.

"I'm going to finish this bitch!" Ryback yelled

Ryback lifts the motionless Kaitlyn into the air and WHAM! Shell Shock!

The Crowd was stun silenced at what they just witnessed.

"RYBACK RULES!" Ryback yelled as Raw went off the air.


	7. Dark Show

Monday Night Raw January 22nd 2014 Dark Show

As soon as the cameras stopped rolling officials came from the back to protect Kaitlyn from further damage from Ryback but he destroyed them one by one.

Ryback tried for a second Shell Shock until Cena emerges from the back.

Cena was obviously in pain and no matter how hard he fought against Ryback he just couldn't beat him.

When Cena tried to AA Ryback Ryback countered it and hit nasty DDT to Cena.

Ryback then grabbed the steel steps and shoved them into the ring.

He then grabbed Cena and put him into the Shell Shock position and planted Cena onto the steps.

"Ryback Rules" He yelled

As Ryback exited the ring are Cena then started to sit up but his ribs and back were killing him but he didn't care, he only had care about the woman who was just viciously assaulted by a man no make that a damn carnivore!

Cena then carried Kaitlyn bridal style into the back and headed straight into the trainer's room ignoring all superstars.

"Is she gonna be alright Doc?" Cena asked

"Well she'll be fine but she won't be able to compete for at least 4 months." He answered

"Well as long as she isn't dead." Cena said but his facial expressions told he was in extreme pain.

"John let me check on you to see what's wrong." The trainer said

"Alright" Cena said

"Well John you suffered bruised ribs and spinal damage." He said

"But am I able to compete at Elimination Chamber?" John asked

"Yeah but not at 100%" The trainer answered

"75% is better than 0%" John said

"What Happened?" Kaitlyn said


	8. At Least You Were There New Champion

Kaitlyn opened her eyes slowly but when she tried to sit up her back gave out and she lay back down.

"John what happened?" Kaitlyn questioned

"Ryback attacked you. When you wasn't looking he nailed you with a Meat Hook and then he Shell Shocked you." John answered

"I should have got there sooner to protect you but The Shield held me off"

"But that still isn't an excuse I let you down Kaitlyn I'm not the guy you thought I was" John said

"John at least you came down to help who knows what Ryback would've done if you didn't show up" Kaitlyn said

"John at least you came to save me from that Goldberg ripoff"

"I love you Kaitlyn" John said

"I love you too John" Kaitlyn said

They both pulled each other into embrace.

"Uh guys this is a Trainer's room not a Make-out session." The Trainer said.

So basically Kaitlyn is injured and is forced to release the Divas title due to the attack by Ryback.

Elimination Chamber February 16th 2014

Kaitlyn injuries have mostly healed accept for her knee so she has to wear a brace but Kaitlyn is scheduled to return to Raw tomorrow night in Oakland but now she was busy on seeing who was going to be crowned the new Divas Champion.

"AJ with Black Widow onto Layla" Michael Cole said

Black Widow was AJ's new submission hold she debuted on SmackDown.

"Will Layla submit to this hold?" The King said

As hard as Layla fought she couldn't overcome this submission and passed out.

"She's out she's out!" The Referee yelled

"Here's your winner and NEW WWE Diva's Champion AJ Lee!" Justin Roberts said

AJ celebrated with the title but asked for a mic.

"I first like to thank my boyfriend Dolph, Big E and most of all Ryback." AJ said

"If It wasn't for him taking out Kaitlyn well you would have a slut faced ho bag who thinks she can wrestle running around with this title." AJ said

Kaitlyn's heart was fueled with fire and hatred for her former best friend.

"You need a Champion with class and AJ Lee has class and will show the world that she is better than the rest and can prove it in the ring and show it off out of it!" AJ finished.

Author's Note Thanks guys for liking my previous 2 stories and I will be finishing this story either today or by Monday because of all of these ideas I have and if you want to see another pairing just hit me up on my Inbox so SEE YOU GUYS LATER! Peace.


	9. The Elimination Chamber Part 1

Elimination Chamber February 16th 2014

John was backstage preparing for The Elimination Chamber Match when Randy walked up to him.

"Hey man you ready for this?" Randy asked him

"Man I was born ready for this match." John said

"Then let's get it on."

The Rules was different from the other chamber matches. Each Member from a team would enter the chamber separately and then the two members from each team will compete until another member emerges from one of the pods and this can become a handicap match from 2 on 1 to 3 on 2 and to even 3 on 1 if all the members enter next to each other.

"The Following contest is a 6-man tag team Elimination Chamber Match."Lilian Garcia said

Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Limya, Delta. SHIELD.

Dean Ambrose was the first to enter the gruesome chamber and he was no stranger to barbaric matches. He had built his career off of these kinds of matches.

As Dean enters his first pod He awaits on who's next.

HUSTLE LOYALTY RESPECT!  
John Cena was the first man to enter the chamber for his team he waste no time immediately takes off his hat and shirt and enter the chamber staring a hole into Dean Ambrose. Cena enters his pod fully focused.

Roman Reigns was the next man to enter the chamber for The Shield and he didn't feel bad for Rollins who had to start it off against either Orton or Sheamus.

As Reigns entered the third pod the men await on who will take the final pod.

Sheamus entered the chamber with intense fury and aggression.

And as he took the fourth and final pod of The Elimination Chamber.

Seth Rollins was the second to last man to enter the Chamber of Horrors.

The look on his face was blank as he stepped inside the Chamber.

They then all waited for one man to enter next into The Chamber of Hell.

I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD THEY TALK TO ME THEY UNDERSTAND THEY TALK TO ME!

Orton wasted no time He charged into The Elimination Chamber and tackled Rollins to the mat and started throwing rights and lefts.

The Journey to Hell had just begun.


	10. The Elimination Chamber Part 2

Orton begun to stomp on the body parts of Rollins and then hit a huge knee drop on Rollins' head.

"Is this enough to put away Rollins?" JBL said

"1…..2 and a kick out by Rollins" Cole said

Orton then threw Rollins out the chamber floor and laughed as Rollins screamed in agony.

Orton then attempted an Hangman's DDT on the chamber floor but Rollins reversed and send Orton back first into the steel and then DDT Orton onto the steel.

"What a DDT by Rollins! "Cole said

"Orton's move has come back to haunt him" Lawler said

Orton had been busted open due to the DDT. Rollins took full advantage of the situation and began throwing strikes onto Orton's head.

For the next 4 ½ minutes Rollins had been dominating Orton with strikes and kicks to Orton's open wound and then the Countdown began.

As Rollins springboard off the ropes Orton caught him with a drop kick.

3….2….1

Someone from either The Shield or Team Cena was gonna be released and it stopped on The Shield's Roman Reigns.

Before Reigns could exit the pod Orton attacked him with strikes.

It didn't last long due to Rollins attacking Orton from behind.

Reigns and Rollins began to dominate Orton sending him through the steel time after time.

Reigns attempted to spear Orton through the chamber pod until….

"Orton moved!" Michael Cole yelled

Roman Reigns went head first into the Chamber pod.

Orton then was able to mount a comeback on Rollins inside the ring but at the same time the countdown begun again.

Orton then stalked Rollins as he started to get up.

Then Dean Ambrose arrived and Orton nailed an R.K.O on Ambrose but Rollins hit a flying knee on Orton's bloody head then the bloody Reigns nailed a Spear on Orton and made the cover.

"1….2…3!" Cole yelled

"Orton has been eliminated. This is now 3 on 2" JBL said

It's now All 3 members of The Shield vs. John Cena and Sheamus. And whoever emerged faced a 3 on 1 situation. Can Cena and Sheamus overcome these odds and win? Well you guys can find out on the next chapter of "Overcoming the Odds"

Author's Note

Guys there are a few more chapters left in this story. I will be doing more WWE and maybe some TNA stories. I will be doing an OC story based on events and people in my life and after this chapter is uploaded I immediately will be finishing Chapter 11 so stay tuned.


	11. The Elimination Chamber Part 3

The Countdown began to see who will deal with The Shield.

Ambrose and Rollins stood to Cena's pod while Reigns stood to Sheamus's pod.

The light stops on Sheamus's pod.

Sheamus came out fighting attacking Reigns and throwing him into the steel.

Rollins springboard but Sheamus caught him and hit the Irish Cross on Rollins.

Ambrose was caught by Sheamus and was nailed with White Noise.

Sheamus was prepared to hit The Brogue Kick on Ambrose when Reigns emerged.

"Brogue Kick!" Cole yelled

Sheamus nailed Reigns with Brogue Kick but Reigns was on the outside.

"Rollins is on the top rope" JBL said

Rollins attempted to hit the flying knee on Sheamus but he moved out of the way and Rollins nailed the mat with his knee.

"Brogue Kick!"

Sheamus nailed Rollins with a Brogue Kick but Ambrose sneaked behind Sheamus and drove Sheamus's head into the mat.

1…..2…..3

"Sheamus has been eliminated." Cole said

"It is now 3 on 1" Lawler said

The Three members of The Shield stared down Cena who was the remaining member of Team Cena.

And then The Countdown began.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Cena's pod opens and he charges straight to The Shield.

"Cena that's not a good idea" JBL said

Cena tries to battle The Shield off but the numbers advantage was catching up to him really fast.

The Shield began to maul on Cena but Cena began to fight back against the odds with rights and lefts but once again The Shield stopped him once again.

Reigns then tossed Cena to the outside.

Ambrose held Cena up and Reigns went for the Spear but accidently speared Ambrose and himself into a chamber pod.

Cena then mounted a comeback on Rollins inside the ring and was able to hit The Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Rollins.

"Cena's feeling it." JBL said

Cena then tried for The AA but Reigns once again emerged but Cena swunged Rollins like a baseball bat into Reigns and nailed Rollins with The Attitude Adjustment but for some reason a piece of the chamber floor rose.

And Ryback emerged from the chamber floor.

"It's Ryback!" Cole yelled

Ryback entered the ring and nailed Cena with a Meat hook and Shell Shock.

"Ryback has just cost Cena the match." Lawler said

"This isn't right." Cole said

"Cole it doesn't matter it's no disqualification." JBL said

The Shield then grabbed Cena and set him up for The Triple Powerbomb.

"The Triple Powerbomb by The Shield" Cole said

1…..2….3

"Here are your winners Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, The Shield." Lillian Garcia said

As The Shield exited the ring Ryback stood over Cena and yelled…

"RYBACK RULES!" as the ppv ended.


	12. Wrestlemania Moments

Monday Night Raw February 17th 2014

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome The WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee" Lilian Garcia said

AJ did her usual skipping around the ring but held the title over her head the entire time and then entered the ring.

"I am the greatest WWE Divas Champion of All time" AJ said

"There is no diva in the WWE that can take this from me."

"This is the dawning of a new era not only in the divas division but in women's wrestling."

"The AJ Lee Era and there's no one on this earth that can take this title away from me."

After AJ said that Kaitlyn emerges from under the ring and attacks AJ.

"Kaitlyn's back. Kaitlyn's attacking AJ!" Cole yelled

AJ escapes from the ring with the title in her grasp.

"Hey Bitch!" Kaitlyn yelled

AJ's face in shock at what she was just called.

"The AJ Lee Era is about to be really short say about 2 months short?" Kaitlyn said

"What are you talking about?" AJ said

"It's going to be me vs. you for The WWE Divas Title at WrestleMania 30" Kaitlyn said

"WHAT?!" AJ said with anger in her voice.

"And AJ, On April 6th I create my WrestleMania moment when I beat you and become a 3 time WWE Divas Champion!"

Later That Night

The WWE Champion Ryback entered the arena with a blank look on his face.

"Last Night at Elimination Chamber I killed the heart and soul of the WWE John Cena." Ryback said

"I am the most dominant and unstoppable WWE Champion of all time."

"Your heroes have been wiped off the face of the earth."

"Sheamus, Randy Orton, Y2J, CM Punk and the list goes on and on."

"There is no one that can take this from me. I am the WWE Champion, I am Ryback. RYBACK RULES!"

As Ryback showed off his WWE Title John Cena emerged from the crowd and gave Ryback an Attitude Adjustment.

"AA by Cena!" Cole yelled

"Ryback I made up my mind. In case you forgot I won the Royal Rumble." Cena said

"And at WrestleMania 30 I'm taking back the WWE Championship because Ryback The Champ is Here!" Cena yelled.


	13. Tables Ladders and Chairs

Monday Night Raw March 31st 2014

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Kaitlyn!" Lillian Garcia said

Kaitlyn came through the curtain and into a sea of cheers and enters into the ring.

"What's up L.A?!" Kaitlyn yelled.

"Hope you all are ready for WrestleMania 30 this Sunday night when you all see me become Divas Champion for the third time."

AJ Lee then came out with her usual entrance and enters the ring but keeps a distance away from Kaitlyn.

"Oh poor Kaitlyn this Sunday your WrestleMania dream will become a nightmare when I crush you this Sunday." AJ said

"You see Kaitlyn, We been at this for 2 years now and WrestleMania will be the grand finale to our epic rivalry."

"Well AJ since this is the end and since it's ending at WrestleMania let's create a WrestleMania moment." Kaitlyn said.

"Kaitlyn vs. AJ Lee for The Divas Championship at WrestleMania 30 in New Orleans at The SuperDome in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match so AJ what do you say, do you want to make history, do you want to create a WrestleMania moment?"

AJ remained silent for a moment until

"You know what Kaitlyn you just made the biggest mistake of your life because you're on and at WrestleMania I promise no I vow not only I'll keep my Divas title but I end your career in the process." AJ said

AJ and Kaitlyn had a staredown and tensions were running high and History will be made when these two compete in a TLC match for the Divas Title. What's gonna happen between Cena and WWE Champion Ryback? Find out on Chapter 14 of Overcoming The Odds.


	14. Respect

Monday Night Raw March 31st 2014

"Kaitlyn are you sure about this?" John said

John was just notified about Kaitlyn's TLC Match against AJ at WrestleMania.

"Yeah John It has to end between me and AJ and this could be the only way to settle this." Kaitlyn said

"Yeah you probably right I'm just worried about you that's all."

"Don't worry because this Sunday we're walking out with championship gold."

"Yeah and it'll be a night you'll never forget Kaitlyn."

"Why because I'll regain the Divas Title?"

"No it's a surprise you'll find out."

"OK."

Later That Night

"Ladies and Gentleman this is the preview of The WWE Championship Match between John Cena and Ryback." Lawler said

"Here first is the challenger John Cena!"

Cena entered with his usual mixed reaction mostly cheers and as he slides into the ring he asks for a mic.

"Thanks for the introduction King now let's not waste any time Ryback get your ass out here now!" Cena said

Cena asked for Ryback but instead received Paul Heyman.

"What is Paul Heyman doing out here?" Cole said

"Excuse me Mr. Cena but my client the WWE Champion will not be here tonight." Heyman said

While Cena was out Heyman managed to pull Ryback in on The Paul Heyman Guys along with CM Punk and Brock Lesnar.

"Anyway I'm here to bring out my newesr client Mr. Curtis Axel!"

Paul Heyman's newest client entered with nothing but total cockiness and arrogance but boy did he have attitude.

"Wow you got Michael Mcgillicutty and changed him to Curtis Axel what a shocker!" Cena said

"Look here Cena you don't disrespect Heyman like that, I'm the future of the WWE and you nothing but the past and I am the new face of the WWE." Axel said

Cena responded with a slap to Axel.

"Look here you little bitch I'm gonna kick your ass tonight here on Raw and after that you tell Ryback that I'm gonna kick his this Sunday" Cena said

Cena stormed out of the ring feeling disrespected by the rookie and he was looking to teach Axel some respect.


	15. Three Stages of Hell

Monday Night Raw March 31st 2014

Curtis Axel with Paul Heyman was in the ring waiting for Cena to come out.

"CENA, CENA, CENA"!  
John Cena storms through the curtain and runs straight into the ring and takes down Axel.

Cena threw rights and lefts at Axel.

Axel scrambles out of the ring to stay away from Cena.

Cena starts to chase after Axel.

Curtis tries to take advantage when Cena entered back but Cena reversed and sent Axel flying over the top rope.

Cena then throws Axel into the ring but when Cena's getting through the ropes Axel hits a flying knee on Cena's head and hits a neck breaker.

"Axel going for the cover." Cole said

1….2….and Cena kicked out

Axel began to stomp on Cena's neck.

For the next several minutes Axel dominated the number 1 contender.

Axel tried for his father's Perfectplex but Cena reversed and hit a suplex.

Cena then began to hit a shoulder blocks and slams Axel to the ground.

"Cena's feeling it." JBL said

Cena nailed the 5 Knuckle Shuffle on Axel.

As Cena went for the Attitude Adjustment Ryback music hits.

"Where's Ryback?" Lawler said

As Cena watched the stage waiting for Ryback Axel attacked Cena from behind and nailed the PerfectPlex

"PerfectPlex." Cole said

"Will Axel upset Cena?!" JBL said

1….2…. Cena powers out.

As Axel lifted up Cena drop toe hold Axel and….

"STF!" Cole yelled

"Will Axel submit?" JBL said

As Cena had Axel in the STF Ryback emerged and nailed Cena with a steel chair.

"DISQUALIFICATION!" The ref yelled

"Here's your winner as a result of a disqualification…. John Cena!" Lilian Garcia said

Ryback wasn't done with Cena he tossed Cena to the outside.

Cena began to fight back but Axel rammed Cena into the steel steps.

Ryback then threw Cena into the barricade.

Cena then was thrown back into the ring Axel held Cena up as Ryback prepared to hit Cena with Meat Hook.

"Ryback setting it up." JBL said

Ryback accidently hit Axel with Meat Hook and when Cena tried to hit AA on Ryback, Ryback countered and nailed Cena with Meat Hook.

"FINISH IT!" Ryback yelled

Ryback was prepared to hit Cena with Shell Shock when Kaitlyn ran out.

"Don't do this Ryback please." Kaitlyn said

Ryback dropped Cena and grabbed Kaitlyn by the hair and put her up to Shell Shock her.

"Don't do this Ryback!" Cole yelled

Cena came back up and pulled Kaitlyn down and began to fight Ryback and dropped him with a left.

"Go, Kaitlyn just go!" Cena yelled

Cena turned around and Ryback smashed him with the WWE title belt.

"John this Sunday at WrestleMania I gonna send you straight to hell because our match is Three Stages of Hell!" Ryback said


	16. Nervous

Backstage at WrestleMania 30

"Kaitlyn are you sure you ready for this?" John said

"I guess." Kaitlyn answered

"You guess? Kaitlyn what's wrong?"

"I mean I'm making history tonight here at WrestleMania."

"Yeah so what's the big deal?"

"It's my first WrestleMania and a huge one at that and I'm nervous and look at you, you not even sweating this the slightest bit."

"Actually Kaitlyn I am nervous."

"What you John Cena are actually nervous for a match at WrestleMania?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Kaitlyn I'm facing a man who nearly ended my career and in a three stages of hell match no less." John said

"John you can beat him I know it and you know it as well."

"Kaitlyn but….."

"Listen John tonight is our night you can beat Ryback for The WWE Championship and I will beat AJ Lee for The Divas Championship." Kaitlyn said

"Alright tonight is out night and there isn't a damn thing that Ryback or AJ can do about it." John said

"Good so what's the surprise you have for me?"

"Uh Kaitlyn we been dating for two years now."

"Wait are you breaking up with me?"

"God no that would be the biggest mistake of my life and I tried to beat Dwayne with The Rock Bottom at WrestleMania last year."

Kaitlyn giggled.

"So Kaitlyn uh….."

Before John could finish he was interrupted by a stage hand.

"Kaitlyn you up next." He said

"I gotta go John you can tell me your surprise later ok?"

"Alright."

Kaitlyn kisses John and exits the room.

"Damn will I ever get to tell her?" John thought to himself

Author's Note The next chapter will be the TLC match between AJ and Kaitlyn and trust me it will be a classic.


	17. AJ vs Kaitlyn TLC Divas Championship

WrestleMania 30

"The following contest is a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match and it is for the WWE Divas Championship!" Lillian Garcia said

Kaitlyn was the first to come out she came out to a thunderous ovation.

"Introducing first the challenger from Houston Texas Kaitlyn!"

As Kaitlyn was being introduced AJ attacked Kaitlyn from behind.

"What a sneak attack by AJ Lee!" Cole said

AJ began to stomp on Kaitlyn's ribs and kicked her all the way to the ring.

"AJ's just assaulting Kaitlyn at this point." Lawler said

AJ quickly grabbed a ladder and tried to ram it against Kaitlyn but she moved out the way and began to fight back.

"Kaitlyn's fighting back on AJ." JBL said

Kaitlyn then tossed AJ into the ring and began to wail on AJ.

"What a vicious side of Kaitlyn." Cole said

Kaitlyn shot AJ against the turnbuckle and Kaitlyn charged for AJ but AJ moved out of the way and Kaitlyn went head first into the ring post.

"Kaitlyn's head cracking off that ring post." Lawler said

AJ went to the outside and started to kick the bloody head of Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn has been busted wide open at the hands of the ring post." Cole said

AJ then threw Kaitlyn's head into the barricade.

AJ then started to set up tables on the outside of the ring.

AJ set up a total of 4 tables on the outside.

AJ then grabbed a steel chair but unbeknownst to her Kaitlyn had another steel chair laying on top of her.

"AJ charging at Kaitlyn with a steel chair." JBL said

Kaitlyn then used the steel chair to hit AJ's chair which bounced off AJ's head.

"What a shot by Kaitlyn!" Lawler said

Kaitlyn then grabbed a 12 ft ladder from under the ring.

Kaitlyn then set up the ladder near one of the turnbuckles.

AJ began to emerge on the apron and Kaitlyn took full advantage of the situation.

Kaitlyn suplexed AJ back into the ring. She then dragged AJ to the middle of the ring.

Kaitlyn then begun to climb the ladder she set up earlier.

"What going on in the mind of Kaitlyn?" Lawler said

As Kaitlyn was climbing the ladder AJ began to climb the other side and begun to punch the open wound of Kaitlyn.

"AJ shot after shot on the open cut of Kaitlyn." JBL said

AJ then begun to set up Kaitlyn on the ladder.

"NO, AJ!" Lawler yelled

AJ then suplexed Kaitlyn off the ladder to the mat.

"What a Superplex!."Cole yelled

AJ then began to sit up in the ring she grabbed two steel chairs and went back into the ring.

She then began to stop on the exposed brace on Kaitlyn's left knee.

"AJ attacking the injuried leg of Kaitlyn!" Cole yelled

AJ then placed one steel chair under the left knee of Kaitlyn.

"No AJ!" Cole yelled

AJ then hit a conchairto on Kaitlyn's knee.

Kaitlyn was screaming in pain. AJ then set up two tables on the other side of the ring as AJ went back into the ring Kaitlyn nailed AJ with a Spear.

"Spear by Kaitlyn!" Cole yelled

"Can Kaitlyn take advantage?!"

With AJ out of the ring Kaitlyn then began to set up the ladder under the Divas title.

Kaitlyn had to hobble up the ladder until she got near the belt.

AJ recovered and slide into the ring and pushed the ladder and sent Kaitlyn backwards through 2 tables.

"OH MY GOD!"

The crowd chanted Holy Sh*T!

AJ then tossed the 12 ft ladder out of the ring and got a 16 ft ladder and slide in into the ring.

"That's a huge ass ladder." JBL said

As AJ began to climb the ladder Kaitlyn was emerging from the outside of the ring.

Kaitlyn them climb to one side of the ladder with AJ on the other.

"Both women going toe to toe on the ladder." Cole said

"Who has the most heart? Who has the will and determination to win?" JBL said

With both AJ and Kaitlyn fighting on the ladder AJ knocked Kaitlyn down but Kaitlyn bounced off the ropes and pushed the ladder.

"OH NO!"

Kaitlyn send AJ 20 ft off the ladder through the 4 tables she set up.

"AJ has just been creamed." Lawler said

With AJ out Kaitlyn began to climb the ladder until she reached the top.

"Can Kaitlyn do it?" Cole said

The whole crowd erupted with cheers as Kaitlyn pulled the Divas title from the ceiling.

"SHE DID IT!" Lawler yelled

"Here is your winner and NEW WWE Divas Champion Kaitlyn!" Lillian Garcia yelled

Kaitlyn celebrated on the top of the ladder.

Backstage John was proud of his girl

"That's what I'm talking about!" John yelled

Kaitlyn raised the Divas title in the air while still on the ladder.

"YES!" Kaitlyn yelled


	18. Good Luck

WrestleMania 30 Backstage

As Kaitlyn was being congratulated by the other superstars and divas she stumbled upon the WWE Champion.

"Ughh it's Ryberg." Kaitlyn said

"It's Ryback and tonight in the three stages of hell match I'm gonna send your love muffin to the depths of Hell!"

"What are the stages anyway?"

"First fall is a First Blood Second is Falls Count Anywhere and third is an Ambulance Match."

"You won't even survive the first fall."

"Whatever enjoy your night Kaitlyn while you still can because tonight I'm leaving your boy toy a bloody, broken shell of a man!"

After Ryback walked off Kaitlyn headed straight to John's locker room.

"Hey New Champ." John said

"Hey John…."

"What's wrong you're in pain or something?"

"No it's just that I'm worried about this match."

"Kaitlyn relax I'll be fine."

"John the last time you and Ryback were in a match he slammed you through the LED board and into the concrete."

"Kaitlyn that was then and this is now tonight I'll will become WWE Champion and I'll do it for one reason and one reason only."

"For the CeNation?"

"No"

"For Fruity Pebbles?"

"Yabba Dabba No"

"Then for who?"

"You."

John then kisses Kaitlyn passionately in the locker room and the same stagehand from before came into the locker room.

"Oh sorry you guys busy?" he said

"No what's up?" John said

"You up next John."

"Ok I'll be there."

"Hey John good luck out there tonight."

"Thanks babe I love you."

"I love you too."


	19. Three Stages of Hell WWE Championship

WrestleMania 30

"The following contest is a Three Stages of Hell match and is it for The WWE Championship!" Lillian Garcia yelled

John Cena entered first spectacular with his car that was made for him on Dream Machines.

Cena jumped from the car and ran straight for the ring.

Ryback entered next fully focused and Cena didn't wait long for Ryback to enter the ring and neither did Ryback.

Cena and Ryback charged for each other and started brawling to begin the first fall.

Cena then gained the advantage by hip tossing Ryback onto the stage.

"What a hip toss by Cena." Cole said

Cena then throws Ryback into the steel steps.

Cena then throws Ryback into the steel post.

The ref is checking for blood,

"NO BLOOD!" He yelled

Cena then starts taking apart the announce table.

"What does Cena have in mind here?" JBL said

Cena began to set Ryback up but Ryback reversed and threw Cena into the crowd.

"Cena has just been thrown in the crowd!" Lawler yelled

Ryback then throws Cena back in the ringside area.

Ryback grabbed the steel steps and tries to toss it at Cena but misses.

Cena then charged towards Ryback but Ryback back drops Cena onto the floor.

Ryback searches under the ring and grabs a steel chair wrapped in barbed wire.

"Oh My God Ryback don't do this!" Cole yelled

Ryback the hits Cena in the head with the barbed wire chair.

It didn't take long for Cena to bleed.

"Cena has been busted open!" JBL said

"The winner of the first fall Ryback!" Justin Roberts said

"Now Cena will have to win two falls straight to win the WWE Championship." Cole said

Now it's the second fall Falls Count Anywhere.

Ryback then began to carry the lifeless Cena up on the stage.

"What Ryback planning to do to Cena now?" Lawler said

Ryback tries to Shell Shock Cena but Cena reversed and sets up Ryback for the AA.

Cena then had a smirk on his face as he starts to walk over near the end of the stage.

"Don't do it John!" Cole said

Cena attempts to AA Ryback but Ryback reverses with a Shell Shock.

"Is it over for Cena?" Cole said

Ryback goes for the cover.

1…2… and a kickout.

"Cena survives but for how long can he weather the storm?" JBL said

Ryback tries another Shell Shock but Cena reverses and sends Ryback through the lighting area.

"Payback from Extreme Rules!" Cole yelled

The ref checks in the back and Cena is covering Ryback.

1….2…3!

"Cena wins the second fall." Lawler said

"Now it's the final fall it's an Ambulance Match only one will be WWE Champion!" Cole said

Cena begins to stir and when he recovers he starts to drag the lifeless Ryback back onto the stage.

As Cena drags Ryback near the Ambulance AJ comes from the stage and strikes Cena with a steel chair.

"What's AJ doing out here?!" JBL said

Then Kaitlyn comes out and begins to fight AJ all the way to the backstage area.

As AJ and Kaitlyn left Ryback begins to move and sees a lifeless Cena below him and then looks near the end of the stage.

"FINISH HIM!" Ryback yelled

Ryback begins to set Cena up for Shell Shock but Cena counters and lifts Ryback onto his shoulders.

"John has Ryback up for the Attitude Adjustment!" JBL said

Cena then AA's Ryback off the stage and into the concrete.

"Cena has just destroyed Ryback!" Cole yelled.

Cena then hoists Ryback near the Ambulance and slams the door.

"We have a New WWE Champion!" Cole yelled

"Here is your winner and NEW WWE Champion John Cena!" Roberts yelled

"John Cena is a 12 time WWE Champion!" JBL said

"Cena has gained revenge upon Ryback and has recaptured the WWE title!" Cole yelled

Cena then runs back down into the ring and asks for a mic.

"The Champ is back!" Cena yelled

"And if many of you don't know Kaitlyn's my girlfriend and is also the love of my life." John said

"So I would like to ask your new Divas Champion to come to the ring so Kaitlyn would you please come to the ring?" John said


	20. The Surprise

WrestleMania 30

Kaitlyn emerges from the back with her newly won Divas Title on her shoulder and walks into the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen once again your new Divas Champion Kaitlyn!" John said

Kaitlyn proudly raised her title in the air.

"Is that all you wanted me out for?" Kaitlyn said

"No I wanted to tell you that you're the best thing that has ever happen to me ever in my entire life." John said

Kaitlyn began to show some tears.

"And for you guys' information this is 100% real right now and isn't kayfabe."

Kaitlyn began to laugh a little at the comment.

"And back to business when I was in the hospital and didn't know when I was going to be able to wrestle again you were right by my side the whole step of the way."

"And you were the only one who was able to keep me sane because hell most of the guys back there can barely do that."

After Cena's comment all of the WWE wrestlers showed up on the stage from Cena's friend Randy Orton to COO Triple H and WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon and his daughter Stephanie and even Ryback and AJ were on the stage.

"Uh John why are they all out here?" Kaitlyn said

"I wanted them all out here because this is a special occasion." John said

"What occasion John"

"The surprise I was talking about earlier."

"Ok so what is it?"

"Just close your eyes and turn around.

Kaitlyn did as what she told and closed her eyes and turned around.

With Kaitlyn's eyes closed Triple H runs down to the ringside area and hands Cena a tiny box.

"Ok Kaitlyn open your eyes."

Kaitlyn opens her eyes to see Triple H running back to the group.

"Uh Hunter why were you running back to them?" Kaitlyn asked

"I had to give John something." Triple H said

"What?"

"Just turn around Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn turns to see John standing in front of her with the box in hand.

"Uh John what's in the box?"

"Kaitlyn you know I love you right?" John asked

"Yeah."

"And you know I will do absolutely to make you happy and be with you forever right?

"John what are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked

John then drops down to one knee.

Kaitlyn begins to cry.

"You have made me the most happiest man on the planet for nearly 3 years now so Celeste Bonin will you marry me?"

Kaitlyn begins to cry even more.

Daniel Bryan along with the group starts chanting "YES! YES! YES!"

"Have all of you been brainwashed by Daniel Bryan?" John asked

The entire group starts laughing.

"So Kaitlyn what do you say?"

"YES!" Kaitlyn said

The crowd and group starts clapping.

John then places the ring on Kaitlyn's finger.

"I love you John." Kaitlyn said

"I love you too Kaitlyn." John said

John then kisses Kaitlyn passionately in the ring as fireworks go off to end WrestleMania 30.


	21. The Wedding

Tampa Florida 7/11/14

Kaitlyn was preparing for her wedding as her Bridesmaids Cameron, Naomi, Natalya ,Brie and Nikki entered the room.

"Hey Kaitlyn." Natalya said

"Hey girls." Kaitlyn said

"So how you're feeling?" Brie asked

"Actually not so good." Kaitlyn said

"Why are you nervous?" Nikki said

"No it's not that it's just I've been having morning sickness." Kaitlyn said

"Since when?" Naomi asked

"I can't remember since a few weeks ago."

And then Kaitlyn's Maid of Honor enters the room.

"Hey Kaitlyn." She said

"Hey AJ um guys can you give us a couple of moments please?" Kaitlyn said

"Ok." The Bridesmaids said

The Bridesmaids then leave the room leaving Kaitlyn and AJ.

"So AJ can I tell you something?" Kaitlyn asked

"Sure Kaitlyn you can tell me anything." AJ said

"Well um I think I might be…"

Meanwhile John along with Randy, Phil, Paul, Daniel and Chris were preparing for the wedding as well.

"Guys I don't think I can go through with this." John said

"John relax it's probably cold feet or something." Daniel said

"Guys do you think I've might've asked her too early to marry me?" John asked

"No John you've dating her for 4 years and nothing wrong has happened with your relationship to Kaitlyn yet so John please don't let the best thing that's happen to you go because you're scared." Paul said

"You know what guys I'm ready to marry Kaitlyn." John said

"So your cold feet is gone?" Phil asked

"Hell yeah Phillip." John said

"Don't ever call me Phillip again." Punk said

"Are you sure?" AJ asked

"Yeah AJ I'm sure." Kaitlyn said

"So what are you gonna do?" AJ asked

"Well I'm gonna get through this wedding and tell John at the reception." Kaitlyn said

"Congratulations Kaitlyn." AJ said

"Thanks AJ." Kaitlyn said'

AJ and Kaitlyn then hugged

As AJ was about to exit the room Kaitlyn stops her.

"Hey um AJ?" Kaitlyn said

"What Kaitlyn?" AJ asked

"Chickbusters forever." Kaitlyn said

"Chickbusters forever." AJ said

While the groomsmen and bridesmaids were all in position John was standing at the alter waiting for his wife to be.

Then the beauty walked down the aisle with all eyes on her.

Kaitlyn then went in front of John.

"And who gives this women away?" The priest said

"We do." Kaitlyn's mom and dad said

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gather here today to form the union of John Felix Anthony Cena and Celeste Beryl Bonin in holy matiorony and to who that doesn't think that these two should be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one objected.

"And these two shall read their vows Kaitlyn you go first."

"John the very first day I met you I knew that you were the one for me. For all my life I was rejected and judged by the way I looked and you saw past that you and me not only have a connection physically but spiritual John I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives together."

"John your turn." The priest said

"Should I say Celeste or Kaitlyn?" John said

Everyone laughed.

"Celeste when I first saw you before we met I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. At that time nothing else mattered except me having you. And my love for you is endless I will love you from today to 40 years from now and to the afterlife because Celeste you are a part of me forever." John said

Kaitlyn began showing some tears.

"May I have the rings please?" The priest said

Phil handed the priest the rings.

"Celeste may you place this ring on John's finger."

Kaitlyn then placed the ring on John's finger.

"John may you place this ring on Celeste's finger."

John then placed the ring on Kaitlyn's finger next to the engagement ring John had given Kaitlyn.

"By the power vested in me and by the great state of Florida I now pronounce you Man and Wife John you may kiss the bride."

John then kissed Kaitlyn.

The entire crowd began applauding.

Later on at the reception…

Kaitlyn had to get up to toss the bouquet and when she tossed it the one who caught it was none other then Kaitlyn's best friend AJ.

"Well AJ you know what that means." Kaitlyn said

"Yeah I know I'm next in line." AJ said

"Congrats AJ." Kaitlyn said

"Congrats Kaitlyn." AJ said

AJ and Kaitlyn then hugged.

AJ then walked off and then Kaitlyn went to the stand.

"Excuse me everybody." Kaitlyn said

The entire crowd then turned to Kaitlyn.

"Well I liked to thank everybody that came out to this very special occasion and I have this special announcement to make.

"Well it looks like that there's gonna be a little Cenation member soon."

John quickly got up to the stand and went to Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn does that mean you're…" John was about to say

"Yes John I'm pregnant!" Kaitlyn said

"I'm gonna be a father!" John yelled

"I'm gonna be a mother!" Kaitlyn yelled

"I'm gonna be an Uncle!" Daniel said

"Yeah Uncle Goatface." Kane said

Everyone including Daniel laughed.

AJ went to the stand and hugged Kaitlyn.

"I'm gonna be a Godmother!" AJ said

"Yeah you sure are." Kaitlyn said

"Congrats Kaitlyn." AJ said

"Thanks AJ." Kaitlyn said

Kaitlyn then turned to John.

"Kaitlyn?" John said

"Yes John?" Kaitlyn said

"You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." John said

Kaitlyn smiled and kissed John passionately as fireworks went off outside.

A/N guys the reason I did a 21 chapter is because I didn't like the original finish and I need to know if I should do a sequel to this story and if I should just PM me about the sequel Peace.


End file.
